Can't Take My Eyes Off You
by callmefall
Summary: Let's go," he said. "Where?" "Somewhere. Nowhere. Anywhere. Let's just go." --Written for the Inspiration is Key contest--


**Inspiration is Key Contest**

**Title/Topic: Can't keep my eyes off you**

**Penname: callmefall**

**Word Count: 1002**

**Song Choice: Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing worth having since my iPod got stolen. You can sue me, but really all you'll get is a few CDs and some clothes.**

My phone buzzed, the familiar pattern of an incoming call. I smiled as I looked at the Caller ID. Jasper.

"Hey," I said as I clicked over.

"Hey," he said warmly. I heard a song faintly playing in the background. "What are you doing tonight? Can I come pick you up?"

I glanced at the clock on my nightstand. The red numerals told me glumly that no matter how much I wished I could, it was way too late for me to do anything. "What do you mean, can you pick me up? Jazz, it's like, nine-thirty. You know how my parents are with their stupid curfew."

"So? Just leave. They don't have to know."

"Well, even if I do 'just leave', they'll find out soon enough that I'm not here. They don't trust me at all. Even though I'm their 'little innocent baby'." I laughed internally at that. If only they knew the things their little innocent child wanted to do.

"Alice. Please."

"I really wish I could, Jazz. But I just can't. Sorry."

"I won't give up this easily, Alice," he said seriously.

At the same time, I heard steps towards my door. "Ugh. I have to go," I whispered. Then, louder I said, "Thanks, Jazz. I totally understand that equation now. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Alice," he whispered. "Sweet dreams. This isn't over."

My door creaked open. "Who was that you were just talking to, Mary?" my father asked. He's the suit and tie type of guy, with a neat haircut and freshly pressed trousers. The complete opposite of Jasper, in his band T's and jeans, his hair hanging in his face. I shuddered to think of the clash that would result if they ever met.

"Just a friend, Daddy. I was confused about something the teacher was explaining in class today, so Jasper wanted to make sure I fully understood."

He smiled. "You're a good girl, Mary." I hate that name. "I'm proud of you."

He ruffled my hair, and left the room as abruptly as he had entered it.

He didn't tell me he loved me.

* * *

Jasper was serious when he said he wouldn't give up that easily. Except this time, he completely skipped calling me. Instead, I heard the tap of a rock against my window at ten-thirty. He was standing out here, poised and ready to launch another rock at my window. And it was raining. I leaned out and hissed at him, "Are you insane? Are you trying to get pneumonia? Or do you just want me killed? What are you doing here?"

But he just smiled. "Come on, Alice. Let's go!"

"Where?"

"I don't know. Somewhere. Nowhere. _Anywhere_. Let's just _go_," he pleaded.

"You're crazy," I said. "I can't go."

Jasper laughed wryly. "Live a little for once. It couldn't kill you."

"I can't," I said, and closed my window. There were more taps, but I ignored them. They were also calls, but I ignored those too. Finally, at midnight, both tapered off and I was left to dream about what would happen if I really _did_ run away with Jasper.

* * *

"Mary! Dinner is ready!"

Slowly, I stood up from my bed and closed the yearbook I had been studying intently.

"Mary! _Dinner!_"

I let out a frustrated sigh. "Coming!" I yelled back.

My parents were sitting stiffly at the table, not looking at each other. I took my place and we all bowed our heads.

Dinner dragged on. My parents wanted to know all about my day, whether I had managed to survive another day in a school full of drug addicts and promiscuity. I fended them off, perhaps with less vigor than I usually did. My mom was quick to point that out.

"Are you sure that you're feeling quite all right Mary? You look as though you feel unwell."

"I'm fine, Mom. I guess I'm just a little tired."

She smiled at me, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Why don't you go lay down then, sweetie? I'll come check on you in a little while." _Translation: If you're trying to get out of this house without me knowing, you can forget about it._

"Sure," I said easily. But something in me had snapped when I walked into the room. They had been looking carefully anywhere but each other. It could only mean one thing: they were having _another_ fight.

And I was sick of it.

* * *

"Thank you so much for picking me up Bells! You are _amazing_," I said happily.

She smiled. "It's really no problem. But what happened to your curfew?"

I laughed. "Right now, I really don't care. All I know is that I need to get out of that house. They're fighting again, and it's making me crazy. I just need to get away."

"Where are you going to go?"

"Can you take me to Jasper's house please?"

And then, we were there. I got out of the car and picked up a small rock. "Thanks Bells!" I said again.

"No problem," she called back as she pulled away.

I called him. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hey," he said with his usual warmth.

"Hey, where are you?" I asked.

"Just chilling out in my room. What about you?"

But I had already hung up and was taking careful aim. I let the rock loose, and it soared towards his window. A minute later, he stuck his head out and said, "What are you doing here? It's ten-thirty. What happened to your curfew?"

But I ignored that too.

"Come on, Jasper. Let's go!"

"Where?"

"I don't know. Somewhere. Nowhere. _Anywhere_. Let's just _go_."

* * *

And we did.

And it felt good.

I'm never going to look back.


End file.
